300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Board Game (2019.12.31)
Event Time Start: 31th December 2019 End: 12th January 2020 ---- Basic Rules #The event can be accessed by clicking on the Eternal Board Game icon ( ) at the upper left corner of the Lobby Interface. #Players can play the game by rolling the dices that they obtain from daily and weekly tasks of this event to move their piece through the board of monopoly game. When your dice stops on any number, your piece will move according to the numbers you get. #When your piece stops on any reward, you will get that reward. #There are 4 types of dices available for you in this game as follows: 3 Sided Dice, 6 Sided Dice, 10 Sided Dice, Volatile Dice. #Each time your piece moves through the board for one lap (counting the first location of your piece on the board within the same day as a starting point), you will get a bonus reward according to the current numbers of the lap you finish. You can finish at most 6 laps within a day. #After you roll any dice (except for Volatile Dice), you will get a certain random number according to the type of dice you roll. After you receive the number from the dice, you will have 5 seconds to use the effect of Volatile Dice before the piece starts moving according to the number you get. #There are 4 rarities of rewards on the game board, divided into normal, excellent, epic, and legend as green, blue, purple, and golden colors. #After your piece completes 1 lap, you will get an additional starting point reward as 100 Gold Coins (WTF?). #The rewards you get from this event will be automatically sent to the in-game mailbox. ---- Tasks ---- Daily Quest 'Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get a first win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (6 Sided Dice) x 1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 3 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (3 Sided Dice) x 1 Weekly Quest *'Start: '31 December 2019 *'End: '12 January 2020 '''Task A (Weekly Quest): '''During the event, weekly accumulate a total of 5 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (10 Sided Dice) x 1 '''Task B (Weekly Quest): '''During the event, weekly accumulate a total of 10 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (6 Sided Dice) x 1 '''Task C (Weekly Quest): '''During the event, weekly accumulate a total of 20 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (3 Sided Dice) x 1 '''Task D (Weekly Quest): '''During the event, weekly complete 1 lap on the game board to obtain the following rewards: * (10 Sided Dice) x 10 ---- List of Rewards *'1st Step: '(Level 2 Random Gem Chest) x 1 *'2nd Step: '(Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 *'3rd Step: '(Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 *'4th Step: '(Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 *'5th Step: '(Equipment Upgrade Talisman (Package)) x 1 *'6th Step: '(Holy Horn) x 1 *'7th Step: '(Random Item Mall Gold Coin Hero Package) x 1 *'8th Step: '(Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 *'9th Step: '(Random Hero Emoji Package) x 1 *'10th Step: '(Portal) x 1 *'11st Step: '(Solo License) x 1 *'12nd Step: '(Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 *'13rd Step: '(Battlefield Recovery Potion Package) x 1 *'14th Step: '(Double Merit Card (1 Day)) x 1 *'15th Step: '(Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 *'16th Step: '(Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 *'17th Step: '(200 Gold Package) x 1 *'18th Step: '(Level 8 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 *'19th Step: '(Double Gold Card (1 Day)) x 1 *'20th Step: '(Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 *'21st Step: '(Arena Medal Chest) x 1 *'22nd Step: '(Solo License) x 1 *'23rd Step: '(Advanced Merit Pack) x 1 *'24th Step: '(Holy Horn) x 1 *'25th Step: '(Battlefield Medal Chest) x 1 *'26th Step: '(100 Gold Package) x 1 *'27th Step: '(Level 10 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 *'28th Step: '(Random Touhou Hero Package) x 1 *'29th Step: '''(Feed) x 1 ---- ----